


Kim Yugyeom vs the actual sun, probably

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor BamBam, Actor JB, Anniversary, Getting to Know Each Other, Jealousy, M/M, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being new to a tight-knit group of friends means standing on the outside, at least for a while. Sorting through the dynamics and working out the inside jokes can be awkward, but reliving their friendship through stories certainly helps Youngjae feel welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim Yugyeom vs the actual sun, probably

It wasn’t that Jackson regularly stormed out of the room dramatically at something one of the other guys had said, but Youngjae quickly noticed that it wasn’t rare. In fact, it had happened at least five or six times and Youngjae had just recently started meeting up with the ragtag group on the weekends. He’d met Jaebum first, working on a movie the elder was starring in, and before he knew it they were going out to dinner-- he, Jaebum, Jaebum’s fiance, and a few of the couple’s friends. It was an anniversary celebration and Youngjae had insisted that he didn’t want to intrude on what seemed like a gathering of very close friends, but Jinyoung had insisted he come along when they’d met for the first time.

“JB talks about you all the time, we’d be glad to have you join us!”

That dinner was the first time it happened, with Jackson’s boyfriend Mark teasing him about putting clothes in the freezer in college or something. Everybody had laughed, badgering Jackson about being gullible and innocent back then, and the blonde had given Mark the most offended, betrayed look before pushing back from the table and storming off towards the bathroom. Mark exploded with laughter, reaching for his drink and almost spitting a mouthful of water all over the table when he made eye contact with Youngjae, who was rightly astounded at what had just happened. Mark’s boyfriend had just stormed off in public and Mark hadn’t seemed worried at all, nor had he made any move to follow Jackson.

“Oh, don’t worry, Youngjae-sshi, he probably just needed to go to the bathroom. He’s not actually mad, he just likes to act like it.” JB’s co-star BamBam assured Youngjae, patting his bicep gently.

As soon as Mark recovered from his laughter, he echoed BamBam’s words. 

“He’s just playing, he likes to act all dramatic. I tell him he should get JB to put him in a movie whenever he does stuff like this. You’ll get used to it.”

Youngjae just nodded along. He wasn’t entirely convinced until Jackson came back to the table looking like nothing had happened at all-- perhaps even being more affectionate with Mark than before. And that was saying something. The “Markson Couple” (a title that had earned Jackson a chorus of groans and eye-rolls when he’d introduced himself and Mark) were always touching, always sharing food and patting each other, and it seemed like Jackson was always trying his hardest to get Mark to kiss him. 

Not long after Jackson got back, Mark threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, letting Jackson’s head fall against his shoulder.

“See? No harm, no foul. He’s just a little bit angrier because he’s closer to Satan.” Mark teased earning a pout from the other.

“Why do you always say that? I’m like, two centimeters shorter than you. Two centimeters!” 

The table dissolved into laughter again with Jackson still pouting, but Mark was running his fingers through Jackson’s hair as the conversation moved along and Jackson looked pretty damn content. 

“The whole shorter people being the angry ones-- not true. Trust me.” BamBam cut in, sipping his drink. “Look at Gyeomie and me. I’m the short one and I’m so much more chill. He’s like two of me and he’d fight the damn sun if he could.” 

“Yugyeom is BamBam’s boyfriend.” Jinyoung muttered from one side of Youngjae as Jackson defended the apparent maknae of the group. “Mark’s niece convinced him to babysit her tonight instead of coming out with us. That little girl has him wrapped around her finger.”

Youngjae had to agree from his limited perspective: babysitting a little girl instead of coming out for drinks sounded downright docile to him. 

“He’s chill, he just likes to… aggravate the situation. He’s a little shit, likes to push his luck with his hyungs,” Jackson continued to argue.

BamBam raised an eyebrow, setting his drink down and leaning forward. “You think you know my boyfriend better than I do? Let me tell you a story.”

Flash back about two weeks, Yugyeom had been practically on his knees in front of BamBam, begging him to change out of his pajamas because  _ it’s a Friday night and we’re youuuuung. _ BamBam was content to cuddle on the couch with the remote in his hand and Yugyeom as a pillow because  _ it’s been a long week, do you know how early I had to get up for work? _ And finally, with Yugyeom’s chin resting on his knee and that adorable pout breaking down his resolve, BamBam had dragged himself into his bedroom to fix his makeup and throw on a pair of skinny jeans so they could go to some club. He loved to go out and yeah, he loved to go clubbing but he just didn’t feel like it at the moment.

Still, Yugyeom’s excitement was contagious. As they walked out of their little apartment and Yugyeom locked the door, BamBam found himself impatient to get going. Gyeomie picked up on it fast and he was grinning down at his boyfriend in a very I-told-you-so manner that made the elder a little bitter. They got to the club to meet up with some of their college friends and BamBam was the one to hit the dance floor first.

Yugyeom wasn’t shy about his dancing when he was in the studio or practicing at home. He was good, damn good, and BamBam loved to watch his routines and see him perform. He danced and taught at Jackson’s studio so the two had become quite close, even entering competitions for duet routines. No matter how ridiculous it sounded to BamBam, who was good at dancing but not quite as technical or practiced as Yugyeom, clubbing was a whole different deal.

BamBam had to coax (or force) his boyfriend onto the dance floor in clubs or bars or at parties. If he just asked, Yugyeom would brush him off and act super interested in whatever conversation he was having or the drink in his hand instead. “Later,” was always his excuse until BamBam dragged Taehyung or Jinyoung off with him instead depending on who they were with-- it was always one of those two though. BamBam would push the boundaries of dancing together, especially with Taehyung because the man  had absolutely no shame. Moreover, he wasn’t with anybody that BamBam would make jealous (and to his knowledge Taehyung wasn’t looking to settle down any time soon). They would draw enough attention for the Daegu boy to drag up some interested one-night stand candidates from the crowd, and BamBam would inevitably be intercepted by (a slightly jealous) Kim Yugyeom. 

However, Taehyung was late. BamBam considered his options-- namely, dragging Baekhyun away from his boyfriend or Jackson away from Mark-- but decided against both of those. He didn’t think either of the boys’ significant others would get angry, but he didn’t know if Gyeomie would take him as seriously.

“I’m gonna go dance,” He yelled over the music, downing the rest of his drink and hopping off the stool he’d been perched on. Yugyeom simply nodded, turning back to whatever he and Mark had been discussing. BamBam wasn’t totally sure Yugyeom had even heard him but he still slid onto the edge of the dance floor, sparing a glance at his boyfriend every couple minutes until he got lost in the music and the people. Just a few minutes passed before somebody was pressed up against BamBam, dancing with him like Taehyung normally would with just a little less familiarity. He turned, expecting to see his boyfriend but instead finding an equally tall and stunning man. The guy backed off respectfully as he took in BamBam’s look of surprise, somehow keeping perfect time with the music as he danced, just moving a few centimeters away. Glancing over to see Yugyeom still distracted by whatever he was doing at the table, BamBam closed the distance the other guy had created. 

They didn’t dance like he and Taehyung did-- that was downright filthy, the two of them plastered against each other and practically moving as one. No, this guy kept a respectful but flirty distance between them, hands brushing BamBam’s sides but no lower. When BamBam turned around to face Yugyeom, catching the man staring at him, the guy let one hand drop to BamBam’s hip. 

“Let me buy you a drink, yeah?” The guy asked, dropping his head closer to BamBam’s ear and BamBam glanced up to politely decline, missing the 150lbs of jealous Kim Yugyeom that was barreling across the room.

“No, I’m here with-” He began, cut off by hands on his hips, guiding him away from the stranger.

Granted, Yugyeom was gentle with him, barely startling him, but if looks could kill, the stranger would have been dead and gone. The poor guy was even backing off, looking between the two of them startled but understanding.

 

“I practically had to drag him out of the damn club because he was gonna strangle the guy, just for showing a little bit of interest! He wasn’t mad at me or anything, but he was going to murder this complete stranger right there in the middle of the dance floor.” BamBam finished, and Youngjae didn’t know whether to laugh or be scared of this Kim Yugyeom guy. 

“Oh come on, you know he’s a giant teddy bear. Gyeomie bear.” Jinyoung said, mocking the pet name. “Couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“I don’t know, he’s kind of a giant. I think he could do some damage if he really thought someone was… harassing me or whatever. Like he knew we were just dancing and this guy wasn’t going to go too far, he told me he knew that much.” 

“I think if someone was really harassing you, Kim Yugyeom wouldn’t hesitate to take them down, or at least threaten it. He can be really fucking scary. One time I ate the last oreo at a competition and my life literally flashed before my eyes.” Jackson argued, gesturing wildly and making Mark snort. 

“That’s entirely plausible.” Mark agreed.

“So what I’m hearing,” Youngjae cut in for the first time in a while, feeling a bit hesitant, “is that I can piss off Jackson-hyung all I want, but to stay on Kim Yugyeom’s good side, yeah?”

The table broke out into laughter, even Jackson himself, and Jinyoung threw an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders.   
“See? I told you you’d fit in just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments, let me know what you thought and what else you guys want to read!! <3 
> 
> Thanks to [Syubnugget](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syubnugget) for all her editing and support, and to [TheyCallMePabo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmepabo) for giving me the idea in the first place, I think... <3<3<3


End file.
